Don't You Fake It
by read me like a book
Summary: SasukeSakura. His head turned leisurely, his skin brushing barely against her’s until her body shivered against his hot breath on her ear. He slowly whispered, drawing out the sentence against her soft skin: I didn’t mean to hurt you when I left...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the wicked amazing plot. That reality is just a figment of my imagination.

**.  
..  
...  
**

**I've been waiting but oh tonight, this one last try, goes on and on and on… (1)  
...  
..  
.  
**

A few pink strands of hair swirled in the wind around a pale face, framing two viridian eyes. The fading purple-orange sunset reflected in the depths of those eyes, mixing haphazardly with the darkly intense sea green irises. Sakura leaned against the bridge railing, head on her folded slender arms, nimble fingers tapping an impatient rhythm on the wood. A gust of wind tugged eagerly on her simple crimson and black kimono,whipping it around the kunoichi's slender form.

Sakura felt empty. Her head was light despite all the thoughts bouncing against the inside of her skull; her eyes were unfocused in the chilled wind that misted them. Memories lit up behind her eyes. Pain was evident; along with terror and confusion. Whatever she was remembering it hurt her deeply. But it was a distant pain now. A pain of the past.

She growled at herself under her breath as a distraction to the frustration and adrenaline that heated her blood. The warmth of her anger fell away to cold reserve as the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickled, like a predator who knew danger was there before it actually appeared. And danger came in the form of the last person she wanted to see her being_ weak_.

Sasuke stood, back leaning against the closest tree to the water's edge. Long raven bangs fell into his face, black eyes watching Sakura from beneath his long eyelashes. Sakura slowly lowered her arms to her side. Her ice green eyes slowly settled on Sasuke's staring deep and unmoving into the darkness of incarnate hell.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't bite my head off for saying hello."

Sakura scoffed. "Like you'd ever just come to say hi."

"Maybe." Sakura could hear his shrug in his voice.

She sighed heavily, clearly restraining herself. "Ever talk in full sentences, Sasuke? It's a wonderful thing for the people unfortunate enough to have to listen to you."

"Like I'm doing for you."

Sakura opened her mouth to defy him and then shut it. Instead her head whipped around and jade eyes glared apprehensively at him. "What do you want, Uchiha? Don't think you can come waltzing back into my life after ruining it and get a warm welcome. "

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at the irritated glower in Sakura's eyes, but it disappeared almost as soon as it appeared.

"So it's back to Uchiha now?" Sasuke asked walking casually closer. Sakura followed him with her eyes.

"Right," she said shortly.

Shadows began to lengthen past dusk as the silence between them stretched long enough until it was awkward.

A faint rumble in the distance broke the silence. Lightening streaked, splitting the sky beyond that was black from thunderclouds. Suddenly the wind shifted sending gusts that were so strong it was bending the smaller tree branches in nearly the exact opposite direction, blowing Sakura's hair into her face not out of it.

"I gu—I guess I'll see you around, Sasuke. Now that you're back and all…"

Sasuke nodded slowly, mouth parting slightly like there was something he wanted to tell her. Sakura paused slightly.

"Or at least until you decide to abandon all that you have again..."

Sasuke's mouth snapped shut and his eyes flickered in a sudden emotion Sakura couldn't place.

"Right…" Sakura repeated. She turned on her heel and quickly strode away, feeling heat rush into her cheeks. Had she really just insulted him like that? She felt his eyes boring into her back. _I suppose so… and now he hates me again. _

Sakura shook her head a fraction of an inch when a warm presence was beside, another pair of shoes keeping time with her own. She glanced over at Sasuke. He met her glance and shrugged.

"I was bored with the dobe."

Sakura smiled, despite the nagging fact in the back of her mind that THE _Uchiha_ had forgiven her insult so quickly. Her eyes returning to the dirt path as she spoke irritated at his obliviousness.

"Naruto's changed, if you haven't noticed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Right… and he hates ramen now—" he deadpanned.

"And Kakashi has burned his books…" Sakura finished the saying that they had said during their Team Seven days out of pure habit. She could have slapped her forehead for that stupid remark. Sasuke allowed himself a small smile, which instantly faded as he watched his former teammates face.

"We shouldn't—I shouldn't be saying that anymore." Sakura shook her head as the words that sounded dumb even as she was saying them reached Sasuke. Meeting his eyes boldly she watched as they sealed against her. Her mind went blank as jade eyes met pit-less black.

Sakura started after a moment, picked up her scattered thoughts and continued. "We _have_ changed, Sasuke, you might as well accept it because I doubt things going to be willing to change, and it doesn't seem likely to fade (2)."

Raindrops began to fall, softly at first and then increasing harder, dripping off the trees overhanging the path where Sasuke and Sakura walked. Sakura squealed, jogging over to the tree for the minimal protection it offered. Sasuke hesitated, watching her. Slowly he placed one foot toward her; Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. His eyes held hers as he slowly came to stand by her out of the rain. She cocked her head at him. Gingerly he cleared his throat. Apparently he was going to have another go at civilized conversation.

"So how have you changed…Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "I finally have my own apartment, at least," she began hesitantly. She paused smiling in pride, then suddenly shook her head, sending water from her hair flying.

Smirking at Sasuke's surprised face she continued, "In a few months I'll have completed my medic training and just have to pass the last exam. It's a three part test: physical; mental, as in memory; and then a mock field test or something."

Sasuke nodded, showing that he understood, letting wet bangs fall into his eyes as he watched her. Sakura coughed nervously and avoided his eyes, talking to the air beside him rather than the living flesh.

"Then Naruto and I are planning to try for the spring ANBU trial."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. A pale hand snaked out under Sakura's chin and forced her to look deep into black eyes. Startled, Sakura's breath caught, but something in his eyes changed her thoughts.

Sakura's eyes turned dark and she jerked out of his touch, backing away from the Uchiha two full steps. "I'm not weak anymore, Sasuke. I don't need protection. I have talents and I want to use them to help people."

"Hn."

The silence between them turned icy as Sakura struggled to not punch the ignorant boy and dent his head in. The pressing rain began to lash in the wind, drenching both to the skin in bone-chillingly cold rain despite the mild shelter.

Bristling in cold and anger Saukra snapped, "I see you haven't changed much. Still enjoy your lessened vocabulary."

Infuriated she turned away from him, stepping over to lean against the tree trunk, seeking more protection from the weather. She was rubbing her cold arms in a desperate attempt to warm them up when Sasuke's hand enclosed on her arm, gripping it tightly.

Sakura stared pointedly at his hand on her arm then slowly followed the limb up his body to his face. His dark hair was plastered to his head, until he shook it back into its unruly spikes. His eyes glowered heatedly.

Sakura didn't even flinch. Sakura felt proud she had provoked him into some type of emotion. Maybe he was finally beginning to understand the _hell_ he put her though.

"I'm only fifteen, Sakura! I'm back now, aren't I? I don't want to fight anymore, but you're still beating me up for leaving. What do you expect from me?" He growled, his grip tightening with each word. His voice was harsh and rushed, as if in annoyed anger.

"We're all only fifteen, Sasuke!" she said harshly. "We all have problems that haunt us, like you. It's the ninja way of life to…" She trailed off as a harassing thought slowly enter her mind. She bit her lip considering the outcome of her insolent question.

_What the hell…why not?_ Her voice was like a whip when she spoke.

"Why did you kill him?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed hazardously. "What did you say?"

Sakura stepped dangerously close to Sasuke, staring straight into his eyes. "What makes _your _murder any better than _his_?"

"Don't compare me to him," Sasuke hissed threateningly.

"You both murdered people; you were both insanely miserable, ignoring the only people who cared; you both--"

She stopped as Sasuke's eyes changed. Hate bled away to grief. Her heart softened. Barely.

She shook her head hard and stepped away from Sasuke. "Sometimes you make me wonder why I even try (2)."

Black eyes slowly lowered from staring at the sky; his eyes turned thoughtful as he stared blindly into her eyes. He held her there, trapped in his gaze.

"What—?" Sakura began before her breath stuck in her throat. She lifted a hand to bush annoying wet bangs from her eyes as she glared uncomprehendingly at him. She cleared it and tried again.

"Sasuke, what—"

He unexpectedly avoided eye contact now, but looked her up and down with a flick of the eye. His gaze drifted to the ground again. He still had a hand clamped onto her arm. She tried to shrug him off. His grip only tightened. He shook his head.

"Sakura—" His voice cracked slightly. He swallowed.

Jade eyes widened a hair's breadth. Frozen in shock, Sakura dimly felt her heart skipped a beat. Out of habit she pushed the rising feeling away. _Just what was he getting at?_

"I need you here tonight (3). Just seeing** you** makes me think _twice." Sasuke paused as _Sakura smiled slowly as her eyes drifted shut. His heart flipped, his hand loosened and his hand shifted to her waist.

He took a breath and whispered softly, for her ears alone. "And being with **you **here _makes me sane_ (4)."

She was breathless. She felt the way the wind swept over them and how he shivered in the night, a sensation she felt through his gentle touch: it was all too breathtaking, beyond anything she ever imagined.

"I just have been waiting for so long for you to want me, for you to need me, for you to notice me (5)," she whispered.

"Hn."

Sakura made a mistake and glanced up into Sasuke's eyes. A small smile lit his face and he rolled his eyes at her antics.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief just as Sasuke's calloused hand wrapped around the back of her head bringing her face close to his. She stiffened, watching the dark pools of his eyes. Some mischievous and entirely somber light danced in his eyes. His head turned leisurely, his skin brushing barely against hers until her body shivered against his hot breath on her ear. He slowly whispered, drawing out the sentence against her soft skin.

Then he turned on his heel and left, disappearing into the sheets of rain. At a loss for words to describe the emotions running through her veins, Sakura watched him go, his last words echoing through her mind.

_I didn't mean to hurt you when I left… _

* * *

Just a one-shot. Totally unrelated to the actual storyline and stuff, sorry. I was bored on the snow day and it took me forever to post it. Comment, please.

**(1) Song-Quote: ****"This Is the Countdown," by Mae**

**(2) Song-Quote: ****"False Pretenses," by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**(3) Song-Quote: "The Ocean," by Mae**

**(4) Song-Quote: "As Lover's Go," by Dashboard Confessional**

**(5) Song-Quote: "For You to Notice," by Dashboard Confessional**


End file.
